oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru Volume 7.5
Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru Volume 7.5 is the "first" short story collection volume of Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru light novel series. These stories take place slightly out of order and include a novelization of the second Drama CD. Side A was used as material for the OVA that was released with the first video game. Synopsis The Service Club is especially busy these days now that they're handling requests via email. Even without the excitement of a major event, sometimes just the day to day is all the drama you need... Summary Chapters The chapter guide is meant as a light timeline (under 4000 words) of events for reference and/or comparison to the anime. If you are looking for any extreme detail, please use the ISBN #'s to purchase the full volumes. Short Story 1 - "Hachiman Hikigaya's idea of "mom's cooking" is wrong, as I expected." The Service Club is looking at a computer that Shizuka Hiratsuka gave them. She made them start answering requests and give advice to people around the school VIA email. The Service Club receive emails from and give answers to * Zaimokuza asking for tips on love. * Shizuka asking for marriage/spouse appeal tips.Omitted Special Act: Side-A - "We must wish them all the best in their futures." Shizuka makes the Service Club complete a column about teens and youth marriage for a magazine. As all 3 members of the Service Club and Shizuka are clueless about marriage and relationships they have to rely on someone else for advice. Komachi comes to help and designs a bridal crash course which they participate in. Afterwards the Service Club is able to write a decent article for the magazine. Short Story 2 - "Of course, Hachiman Hikigaya's kindness is contrary." More email consultations. * Totsuka wants advice on how to be a better role model and tennis club captain. * Zaimokuza wants writing tips. Bonus Track! - "Komachi Hikigaya's plot." This Chapter of Volume 7.5 is the novelization of the second Drama CD titled ''Hikigaya Komachi no Keiryaku (比企谷小町の計略, "His sister's tactics"). ''It continues the story of Volume 3, and the Volume 3 Drama CD. After Yui's karaoke party, the group decides to relocate to the arcade where they run into Shizuka again. Komachi organizes another contest like the bridal crash course. This time it involves trivia about Chiba and other random things. Short Story 3 - "Unexpectedly, Hachiman Hikigaya's studying methods are not wrong." More email consultations. * Zaimokuza wants more writing help. * Saki Kawasaki wants advice for her brother who is taking Sobu's entrance exam. And study tips for herself Special Act: Side-B - "They have yet to know of a place they should go back to." The new Judo Club captain, Shiroyama, wants the service club to help with their problem. The old Judo Club captain is very good, but very harsh and ill-tempered. Lately he has been returning to "tutor" his old club, chasing away any new and casual members in the Judo Club. They know he won't stop coming if asked, so the Service Club organizes a Judo Tournament as a means to attract new members. Their real plan is to get the talented and athletic Hayato to beat the Judo Club members in the finals in order to embarrass the old Judo Captain him so he will leave. In the Judo Tournament Hayato leads his team to the finals. However, he gets pulled away for Soccer Club by Isshiki before he can fight in the final match. Yukino fights in his place and wins. Hachiman then calls out the old Judo Captain to fight him in a match, who accepts after watching his old club get beat by a girl. Hachiman riles the old Judo Captain up so much that he almost wins the match. It was embarrassing to almost lose to Hachiman so the Old Captain angrily agrees to leave his old club alone as long as Hachiman stays away as well. Short Story 4 - "Regardless, Hachiman Hikigaya's positive thinking is completely twisted." More email consultations. * Zaimokuza wants advice about which publisher to work with when writing his novels. * Komachi is bothering Hachiman about their cat for "Komachi Points". Characters * Hachiman Hikigaya - Protagonist. Rotten Personality. * Yukino Yukinoshita - President of the Service Club. Perfectionist. * Yui Yuigahama - Hachiman's classmate. Always worried about what others think. * Yoshiteru Zaimokuza - An Otaku. Aspiring light novel author. * Saika Totsuka - Tennis club. Very cute, a boy though. * Saki Kawasaki - Hachiman's classmate. Looks like a delinquent. * Hayato Hayama - Hachiman's classmate. Popular. Soccer club captain. * Kakeru Tobe - Part of Hayama's group. Loud. * Yumiko Miura - Popular. The queen bee. * Hina Ebina - Hachiman's classmate. A fujoshi. * Shizuka Hiratsuka - Japanese Teacher. Guidance counselor. Single. * Komachi Hikigaya - Hachiman's little sister. In Junior High. Characters not in glossary * Shiroyama - Judo Club captain. A second year. * Iroha Isshiki - Soccer Club Manager. Differences, Omissions, and References While not everything in the light novel can be adapted into the anime, most of it is. The order of events is even changed in places. Some key differences, and large omissions will be listed here. Gallery Volume 7.5-1.png Volume 7.5-2.png Volume 7.5-3.png Volume 7.5-4.png Volume 7.5-5.png Volume 7.5-6.png Volume 7.5-7.jpg Category:Light Novels